1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical terminals, and, more particularly, to electrical terminals that reduce electrical resistance and lower temperature. The disclosed concept also pertains to an electrical switching apparatus including electrical terminals.
2. Background Information
In a load center, a known aluminum collar and terminal (e.g., for a circuit breaker, ground bar, or neutral bar) are rated at up to about 60° C. to 75° C., but ideally need to achieve a 90° C. rating (e.g., for UL testing).
The temperature of a terminal is a function of the surface area over which a stranded conductor is electrically mated to the terminal. Known terminals employ smooth surfaces for mating with a stranded conductor. Such a design can result in relatively large portions of the stranded conductor being engaged with nothing but ambient air. The resulting heat dissipation can cause the temperature of the collar of the terminal to be unnecessarily high.
There is room for improvement in terminals.
There is also room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus including terminals.